<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capture the wild things and bring them in line by translevi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793273">capture the wild things and bring them in line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi'>translevi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I miss erwin, M/M, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, future collection of zevi drabbles, i hate this pairing im SO MAD, levi also misses erwin, some are related. some are not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(and own what was never your right to confine.)</p><p>It's easy to hate someone you love, Levi discovers. Erwin leaves, and Levi hates him. He understands why he walks away, but he doesn't like it, and things will never be the same. Then Erwin is dead, and Levi doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>capture the wild things and bring them in line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crq-qc_r6Jk">song here!</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>comments loved and appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Levi realizes that Erwin is set on his death, it is the night before they leave for Shiganshina. He threatens him, of course. Declares that he will break his legs if he even thinks about going. Erwin looks at him, through him, and just as Levi has always loved Erwin, Erwin will always hate himself more.</p><p>He doesn't break his legs, and Erwin breaks his heart.</p><p>It's easy to hate someone you love, Levi discovers. Erwin leaves, and Levi hates him. He understands why he walks away, but he doesn't like it, and things will never be the same. Then Erwin is dead, and Levi doesn't know what to do.</p><p>///</p><p>Levi hates Zeke. It sits in his stomach and burns, rearing its head ugly and feral. Saliva slips from his open maw down his chin, teeth bared in a snarl. He is inches from going for Zeke's throat like a wild dog, ripping and tearing into burning hot skin. He wants to tear him apart, he <em>will</em> tear him apart.</p><p>In the end, it is Zeke who goes for his throat instead, and he wonders if Erwin can see him like this; If he does it out of spite, or because deep down, he doesn't want to be alone.</p><p>"I'll kill you one day" Levi swears, face pressed against the bed as his hips twitched up, up, against Zeke's warm body.</p><p>Zeke's chest presses against Levi's back, holding him down, keeping him subdued, safe, and he slows his thrusts to think. Levi's toes curl, and he bites back a whimper as Zeke presses inside of him just right, thick and warm, filling that horrible emptiness he'd dealt with for so long. He can <em>hear</em> how wet he is for him, this monster. Levi's fingers curl into the sheets, he cannot tell if it is pleasure, pain, or both.</p><p>"I know." Zeke murmurs, and his hand wraps around to trail from Levi's stomach to between his legs. He's touching him, Levi keeps letting him touch him. He promised Erwin he would kill him; but Levi doesn't think of that, he thinks of how soft Zeke's voice is, that quiet affection reserved for when he is off the battlefield.</p><p>Zeke presses a kiss between Levi's shoulder blades and Levi shivers, lower lip trembling as he nuzzled the mattress. Zeke sighs against his skin, nuzzling into the curve of his spine, "But killing me wont bring him back."</p><p>Canons could fire and Levi would not hear them over the blood rushing in his ears, clenching his fists into the thin, scratchy sheets and gritting his teeth. Agony twists his expression and Zeke can feel it in the way his muscles clench, if the silent hiss is anything to go by.</p><p>Still, Zeke does not pull away, not like any sensible man would; he remains close, touching Levi's body reverently, as if the man himself was an altar, to be worshipped at, decorated; devoted to.</p><p>"You will kill me one day," Zeke says, fondness coloring his attempt at placating the man taunt as a bowstring under him. He pays no attention to the danger Levi presents, he has seen it all before, but still he persists, and Levi can feel all too well where every inch of them were connected. It is filthy, and what he's craved for years, ever since Erwin left him, "But until then, let me keep you company."</p><p>The idea should disgust him, but it doesn't, and Zeke takes his silence as permission to continue, and his hips roll and roll, carving a place for himself inside Levi's body. He wants to think of Erwin, of his body, his cock. He wants to think of the way Erwin would run his fingers through his hair, the smile on his face that he only ever showed his captain; but this is not Erwin on top of him, and his mind knows it. his thoughts fill of Zeke, Zeke's body, Zeke's hands, the way Zeke says his name, and Levi falls over the edge, broken and gasping, dragging Zeke down with him. Zeke's body falls heavy atop his, and Levi twitches with every stuttered jerk of the beast's hips, painting Levi's insides with a permanent reminder of his lapse in judgment.</p><p>Levi rides out the waves of his orgasm, face twisted in pleasure and agony as Zeke's rough fingers circle his clit, dragging it out before finally he reaches between his damp thighs to grab Zeke's hand, stilling him.</p><p>"Bastard," Levi hisses, still trying to catch his breath, only for it to be stolen away as Zeke reached instead for his head, dragging him uncomfortably to the side for Zeke to press his lips against Levi's own.</p><p>Levi should push him away, but there's lots of things he should have done tonight that he has failed to do. So instead he rolls, adjusting his legs and squirming onto his back. Sweat cools on his skin among other fluids, and Zeke's beard tickles Levi's bare skin. His tongue licks at Levi's lips and it's disgusting.</p><p>Levi opens his mouth as he wraps his legs around Zeke's waist, locking his ankles at the small of Zeke's back, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Zeke deepens the kiss, puts more of his weight onto Levi's body, a cheap parody of the way Erwin used to hold him, used to dominate him.</p><p>Levi can feel as Zeke's erection, previously softened, starts to harden again, and Levi whimpers into the kiss as Zeke's hips start to move once more, pressing deep into Levi's sore body. He lets him take him, again, and again, until Levi's mind thinks of Zeke, and only Zeke.</p><p>And he hates him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336062">worship the ashes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzuzu470/pseuds/Huzuzu470">Huzuzu470</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>